


Hades' Journal: Apologize

by EllisEmme_Writes



Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: Small Writing Challenges for myself. I pick scenes from Lore Olympus (c) Rachel SmytheI pick some inspiration (a song/lyrics/etc)I add context and I limit my word count to 500. Enjoy. - Ellis
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus)
Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hades' Journal: Apologize

Dear Journal,

Therapist assigned: journaling to explore feelings. Early on, Life was Me, Cerberus, the wards, and my (prisoners); Ha! Zeus called them my _responsibilities_ in Tartarus. Solitary but simple. Its less simple now; running for anxiety and therapy for persistent night terrors, sweats, and threats of Chronos's escape. Nightmares frighten Minthe from my bed; Fuck. Her comforts are thwarted by the deepening the hollows of her eyes flashing me to the lightless pit where I suffered. She can't hide that fear -- she's lied before. Would she lie now? 

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound**

We work, except for when we don't. My brothers regard Minthe with bitter cruelty. I defend her, empathize, but shoulder it. My name is not bound with the skies or seas, no temples bare my name -- I am unseen; feared. My hopeful desperation bound in blind complacency; or is it apathy now? She has stayed longer than most. 

**You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait**

I ask what she yearns for, her desires. Things, objects, trifles, and of course, I give. I yield to her whims. Truly when pressed, her venom knows no bounds. She'd need venom to rule, but she lacks -- compassion, grace.

**You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)**

Yet, after the empassioned tears; her tantrums, blows, and fury; I wonder about her true feelings -- is she ashamed of her king, or just me. 

**I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**

Am I resigning myself to this? Oh, Hera, with you, for you, -- I would’ve stayed - I could've taken him. Look--my words betray me. Minthe is my option -- but was there really a choice? 

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (yeah)**

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say,**

Is it wrong to want an equal to rule with me? Minthe won't be an equal at first; she could be an **_okay_** queen of the underworld. She could grow into it, over time -- if I asked her-- I will ask -- but what of her answer? If she refused?

**"Sorry," like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid...**

Even now, her request: new Chanel bag, gift-wrapped, and ready. I texted twice; no reply. I don't want to go to the party if she'll refuses. The embarrassment is too much. Fuck this. Fuck me for thinking I could count on her.

**"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."**

If I skip, I'll never hear the end of it from Hera. She's going to stand me up--Alone again.

Before, things were lonely but simple -- I could go for some simple about now. 

I need a drink. 

-A.Hades.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSM3w1v-A_Y 
> 
> Timbaland, OneRepublic - Apologize  
> songwriter Ryan Tedder "Apologize"


End file.
